


When we walk through fire we'll be fine

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Series: The kinky Danvers Sisters [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie is a sweetie, Maggie loves Alex so much okay, Smut, Strap-Ons, a bit fluffy, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Alex and Maggie get a parcel that Alex has been worried about for days. Maggie very quickly eases her fears.





	

The parcel arrived whilst they were at work, and it was Alex who got to Maggie's apartment first and let herself in as had become common. Maggie's case had overrun and she would be back soon, she had promised, but she had to finish up. So Alex had plans to put some food in the oven and find something on TV whilst waiting for her girlfriend. 

Her plans were only slightly changed when she found the delivery attempt notice on the doormat of the apartment with the number of the apartment next door scrawled on it.

Alex was prepared to offer her stuttered apologies about the parcel, but the woman who opened the door was friendly, and handed Alex the conveniently plain and discreet box. Alex had never been so thankful for inconspicuous boxes before.

She left it on the table in Maggie's kitchen after standing around holding it for a few moments, because they'd ordered it a few days ago and she'd been pent up about it ever since. Maggie had assured her that she didn't have to use it at all if she didn't want, so she couldn't say exactly what was bothering her.

She set to cooking dinner.

It was half an hour later that she heard the door click shut, and then a quiet padding of feet through the apartment until there were arms wrapped around her from behind, and a chin straining to rest on her shoulder. Alex turned the burgers in the pan once more before turning the heat off, satisfied that they were cooked.  
"Hey, baby." Alex hummed, turning to kiss her girlfriend. Maggie giggled, snuggling in to Alex.  
"Hey. You okay?" She asked, noticing the slight tension in Alex's face.  
"Next door took a parcel for us. I got it." Alex told her simply, nodding towards the table. Maggie turned to look at it, taking in the medium sized white box.  
"Oh, it's here! Boy that was fast." Maggie noted, before turning back to Alex.  
"Is it bothering you?" She asked, tenderly, and Alex would never fail to be surprised at the lack of judgement in her voice when she asked questions like that. But Maggie knew that this could be a big deal to Alex, because they had ordered a dildo. A strapon, because they had messed about with restraints and Alex was curious. But Alex was also nervous and unsure, and Maggie didn't want to pressure her.  
"No. Yes- maybe, I don't know I just... I don't know, Mags." Alex stuttered, and Maggie smiled, kissed her cheek and took her hand gently.  
"Look, Ally, baby, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. So what we're going to do is put it at the top of the closet, and forget about it. And if you decide you want to use it later, you can, and if not we leave it, okay?" Maggie offered, and Alex smiled and took her into her arms.  
"Thank you," she whispered. Maggie smiled and moved away as Alex released her.  
"I'm going to put this away. What are we eating?" She called as she picked up the box and carried it through to the bedroom.  
"I've just made some burgers. Do you want tater tots or fries?"

\---

They ate in the livi g room whilst binging on A Series of Unfortunate Events because Kara had started watching it and wouldn't stop talking about it. Matters had only gotten worse when Lena and then Winn had both watched it, and now whenever they saw piles of rocks it was apparently hilarious. However the joke had still been lost on Maggie and Alex, no matter how often Kara and Lena tried to explain it. So they decided to find out for themselves.

They had to admit that so far it was hilarious.

But it soon got later into the evening, and at some point Maggie had began kissing at Alex's collarbone and then Alex had untucked Maggie's t-shirt from her trousers and began teasing her fingertips over the bare skin just above her waistband and hands were running through hair and neither of them were really paying attention to whatever unfortunate event was happening on the telly this time.

Maggie must have hit pause because suddenly the room was silent, until Maggie piped up "are we moving to the bedroom, Danvers?" and then they were moving through the apartment, shedding each others clothes between kisses until they clambered onto the bed, only panties remaining. Maggie had Alex pinned against the bed by her hips, straddling her lap as they made out lazily, just enjoying the contact of their bare bodies against each other. After a while, Maggie began carefully rocking her hips into Alex's, already able to feel the wetness growing between her legs. Alex let out a light moan, pushing her hips up to her. She couldn't believe how wet she already was, and they soon found a rhythm, moving against each other. They were soon panting hard, each covered in a thin layer of sweat. Alex had both hands in Maggie's hair, burying her head into Maggie's shoulder and trying not to whimper as Maggie gasped against her ear. They could have probably eventually gotten off like that, but Alex couldn't stop a thought from playing at her mind, and she trailed her hands from Maggie's hair, down her back to her ass, and tightened her grip slightly to get her attention.  
"Baby, I want to use it." Alex gasped, and the effect on Maggie was instantaneous.  
"Babygirl, you don't have to decide so soon. You can wait if you want," she told her, pulling back to look in Alex's eyes.  
"No, I want to try it, I think." Alex repeated, and Maggie nodded. She got off of Alex and walked the short distance to their closet, and got the box from the top and set it down on the bed.  
"Do you want to open it or should I?" Maggie asked, and Alex asked Maggie to do it. She made quick work of the box, and then the one inside it was just a lift off lid. Maggie watched Alex's face for distress as she removed the lid and took out the toy.

It was quite large, but not incredibly so. They'd gotten it in black as to not be too realistic but also not ridiculous. It had very few details, because hyper-realism was something that Alex and Maggie both agreed would be freaky. The harness was standard enough, a few sraps. Overall, it looked sturdy. Maggie left the toy itself on the bed and then cleared away the boxes.  
"Okay?" She asked Alex, and Alex nodded in response, still observing the toy.  
"We can put it away if you're not ready, baby." Maggie reminded her, and Alex forced herself to breathe.  
"No, I want to use it. As long as you're okay." She insisted, and Maggie smiled.  
"Who do you want to wear it?" She asked, and Alex considered this in silence for a few seconds.  
"You. I want to see you in it... as long as you're okay with that, of course, I-"  
"Hey, Al, it's fine. Do you want me to leave the room to put it on?" Maggie asked, picking up the toy and beginning to work out the harness. Alex shook her head.  
"Not unless you want to."  
Maggie smiled and climbed off the bed, standing just a bit beside it as she began pulling down her panties, maintaining careful eye contact with Alex who sat on the bed where Maggie had left her, clenching her fists into the duvet because she'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Maggie Sawyer. Maggie didn't stop looking as she stepped into the harness, didn't break eye contact as she pulled it up, or as she tightened each strap. Alex could barely breathe when Maggie had finished, and stood with the fake cock stood from between her legs.  
"God, that's hot." Alex gasped eventually, and Maggie laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed and gesturing for Alex to come and sit beside her. Alex shuffled across the bed and stroked Maggie's hair before kissing her deeply. Maggie turned her body and kissed Alex until they were desperate for air.  
"Okay?" Maggie checked, and Alex gave a vague 'hm' as she kissed Maggie's shoulder.  
"Colour?" She asked, and Alex laughed, never afraid that Maggie would do something she didn't want to.  
"I'm so green right now." Alex told her, and now Maggie was laughing, once again kissing her dork of a girlfriend.  
"How do you want to do this, babygirl? Who's topping?" She asked, and Alex looked stumped.  
"I want to... I want to top, I think, but I don't know how I'd- ...I don't know." Alex told her, and Maggie stroked her arm reassuringly.  
"How about I sit on the edge of the bed, and you can straddle me?" Maggie suggested. Alex nodded, shifting slightly in anticipation. She was still so wet.  
"It's not too late at any point to decide you don't want this, baby. We can stop at anytime, okay?" Maggie checked, and Alex smiled at her.  
"I'm green, Mags. I want to try this. It's just... it's weird you know, how it feels like such a big deal."  
"Babygirl, you just realised that you're a lesbian and threw everything that you thought you knew about your sex interests out the window. One of the first things you'll have done is rejected anything phallic." Maggie pointed out, and Alex realised that god, was she right.  
"And now you're reclaiming that little bit on your own terms, and that's okay. Because there are girls with dicks and girls who wear fake dicks and realising that they're not inherently masculine in this society takes a while, baby. But it's fine. You're fine and you're perfect, babygirl." Maggie assured her, and Alex nodded slowly.  
"Thank you, Mags." Alex muttered, kissing her on the shoulder because every time she spoke to Maggie about things like this they always ended up making so much more sense.  
"Now talking of dicks, do you feel like coming and sitting on mine?" Maggie whispered, and Alex definitely did.

Whilst sat down, she yanked her panties down, kicking them away from her before flinging a leg over Maggie as she twisted round, and all of a sudden she had one knee on either side of Maggie. Maggie grabbed a bottle that she'd left on the side, flicked the cap open and squeezed a little on her hand before spreading it over the dildo. She kissed across Alex's torso as she wiped the excess of her hands, and then wrapped them around Alex's hips.  
"Okay, babygirl?" Maggie asked, and Alex had never been more okay.  
"Completely green, baby." She breathed, trying not to shake in anticipation. Maggie smiled up at her.  
"I'm going to lead your hips down nice and slow, okay?" Maggie asked, and Alex nodded, completely trusting Maggie with anything right now. It took a few seconds to feel the tip of the toy at her entrance, and Alex gasped, willing herself not to arch onto it just yet.  
"Good girl, baby." Maggie hummed, releasing one her hands from Alex's hips and making sure that the toy was lined up correctly. Alex breathed heavily, her thighs beginning to tense with the pressure of holding her up like this.  
"Okay babygirl, that's ready for you to push on to. Colour?"  
"Green." Alex whispered, holding on to Maggie's shoulders as she slowly started to push her hips down.

The second the felt the tip stretch her entrance she was gasping against Maggie, scratching her shoulders slightly.  
"Good girl, Alex. You're being so good." She praised, watching the pleasure develop on Alex's face. She slowly continued guiding Alex's hips down, allowing her to adjust to the shape and width. When their hips were finally flush, Alex let out a shaky breath and rested her head against Maggie's shoulder.  
"Okay, baby?" Maggie asked, spreading one hand against Alex's bare back and sliding the other into her hair in comfort.  
"Yeah. It's good. Feels weird." She muttered, barely able to string together a sentence. Maggie laughed.  
"Well it's not for everybody, babygirl, so if you don't like it we can stop and do something else," Maggie offered. "But just try rocking your hips forward a bit." She added, and Alex nodded, shifting her hips a bit closer to Maggie's.  
Just that tiny movement nearly made her scream.  
"Hey there, good girl." Maggie hummed, watching Alex tense at the sensation.  
"Fuck, baby, I can't-" Alex whimpered, and Maggie couldn't help but laugh a little at her girlfriend's face, already contorted in pleasure.  
"Pull up a little bit and then push back down, baby." Maggie suggested, and Alex did and _god_ the fullness was weird but she felt like she was about to come already.  
"Fuck, Maggie." She hissed as she followed the guidance of Maggie's hands, now back on her hips, pulling her up a little and then back down and forwards, and the slight movement repeated was building her up so fast. She didn't think she could get closer until Maggie pulled her hips down once again and then pushed up into her, and Alex couldn't help but scream because the extra depth was incredible, and Maggie was humming praises to her which was probably adding to the wetness between her legs but she could barely hear them because all she could focus on was the red hot desire to have Maggie _so deep_ inside her so her well measured thrusts broke down into jerky movements in a desperacy to be full. And Maggie sensed that she was close, something between the laboured breathing, the thin sheen of sweat and the exclamation of 'fuck' at every forward thrust, so she slid her hand into Alex's hair again and pulled ever so slightly, just enough to cause a brilliant flash of pleasure through Alex's whole body, and when Maggie then began to suck on her pulse point just as she slammed her hips forward and Alex slammed her hips down, Alex was coming around the dildo almost painfully. She cried out, tensing up and then mindlessly sinking her teeth into Maggie's shoulder, and they were both yelling, Alex panting desperately as she rode out her aftershocks with Maggie's hand on her ass, encouraging her until she couldn't handle it anymore.  
"Take it out take it out- god, baby- out out out-" She whined until Maggie managed to lift her off of it, releasing an absolutely incredible gush of wetness, and lower her to the bed.

 

By the time Alex was even aware once more of her mortal existence on this planet, Maggie had already removed the dildo and abandoned it to the floor, to be dealt with at some other point, and nestled in to bed beside her, tucking them both between the covers. She played with her short hair lovingly, until her breath was almost evened out and she managed to roll over a little to face Maggie.  
"God, that was good." Alex whispered, and Maggie giggled at Alex's ridiculous smile.  
"Really, baby?" She teased, and then she kissed her, gently.  
"Thank you for being so supportive, Mags." Alex said after a moment of silence, when they'd broken the kiss but they could still feel the other's breath on their lips.  
"I love you, Al. I want you to be comfortable, always." And Alex wasn't sure what she'd ever done to deserve Maggie.  
"I think I need a shower." Alex giggled after a moment, because she definitely felt on the sticky side of gross.  
"Well go get one then," Maggie grinned, knowing full well she didn't intend to shower alone.  
"Oh no, I don't think so. As soon as I can get my legs to function, I need you with me. I have plans for you, baby." Alex grinned. And when Alex did get her legs to function, and followed up that achievement by carrying Maggie to the shower and sinking to her knees to fuck her senseless, Maggie definitely wasn't complaining.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's here with more contributions to the sin bin?! Guess who also did none of the Chemistry revision they were supposed to!!!
> 
> This was titled 'Ayyyy more Sanvers for the Sinners' in my drafts I just thought I'd let you know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and Kudos, sometimes they prompt me to do crazy shit like publish four fics in three days and fun things like that! And if you didn't like it for any reason let me know, I'm such a slut for self improvement.
> 
> Anyway... *awkward lesbian salute* make sure you eat your Totino Pizza rolls kids. Follow them up with vegan ice cream. Buy a yoga mat. I'm out!


End file.
